Going To Live With, Uncle Tim
by baileybeagle
Summary: THIS IS A SEQUEL TO: THE DISAPPEARANCE OF, SARAH MCGEE! This takes place just a little over four years after what happened. Sarah and Annie are involved in a car accident...Annie seems to be okay, but what about Sarah?
1. A Little Backround

**NCIS:**

**GOING TO LIVE WITH, UNCLE TIM...**

**DISCLAIIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SEQUEL TO:**

**THE DISAPPEARANCE OF, SAHAR MCGEE...**

**SUMMARY:**

**This story picks up just a little over four years after the end of...  
The Disappearance Of, McGee.**

**Sarah and Annie are involved in a car accident...Annie seems to be okay, but what about, Sarah?**

**PLEASE READ THAT ONE FIRST AND YOU WILL UNDERSTAND THIS ONE BETTER!**

**CHAPTER 1: A LITTLE BACKROUND...**

A little over eight and a half years ago...

Sarah McGee went missing and then five years later at the crime scene of a dead petty officer.

Tim finds a link between his sister's case and the current case of the dead petty officer...

A 3 1/2 year old little girl that looks just like Sarah...

Tim knows that she has to be Sarah's daughter and gets the feeling although she does not seem to be hurt, that something is wrong.

So Tim takes her back to NCIS and the whole time she is silent. Not saying a word...scared and shocked, she is not physically hurt.

Then the two make their way to Abby's lab and Abby starts signing...Tim is shocked when the little girl signs back.

Annie Ducan is her name and Abby made the discovery that Annie was deaf, so Tim tells Abby about how he thinks Annie might be Sarah's daughter.

A few tests are run...

The dead petty officer and Sarah are Annie's parents. Annie is Tim's niece, so now one-question remains that has been there for five years...

'Where was, Sarah?'

Abby helps Tim who is taking care of Annie, since he does not sign that well. Sarah is eventually found.

Abby talks to Tim and they get back together, with Annie's help, Tim surprised Abby on her birthday. While she is out to dinner with, Gibbs.

Then on June 5th Abby and Tim find out Abby is pregnant...

Ziva and Tony also start dating in secret for a while.

December 20th - Megan Nicole McGee is born

March 25th - Jimmy and Breena get married

April 20th - (Did not think about think about Megan's birthday one December 20th, when I wrote that in.)

Lucas Jethro DiNozzo is born and to everyone's surprise is soon joined by an unknown twin...

Jennifer Caitlin DiNozzo.

**NOW SEPTERMBER...  
AND IT'S FOUR YEARS LATER...**

SARAH'S DAUGHTER - Annabelle (Annie) Colleen Ducan - July 22nd and is now eight years old.

TIM AND ABBY'S DAUGHTER - Megan Nicole McGee - December 20th - 3 1/2 Years old.

6 1/2 MONTHS AGO MEGAN MET HER LITTLE BROTHER - Ryan Alexander McGee - who was born - March 17th and is at the current time the youngest of all the kids.

TONY AND ZIVA'S KID'S:

Lucas Jethro DiNozzo - April 20th- just had his 3rd birthday a few months ago.  
Jennifer Caitlin DiNozzo - April 20th - Just had her 3rd birth a few months ago.

A few others that need to be mentioned are:

Annie's friends:

Twins Cassie and Calvin who are just one year older

and

Ethan who is the same age as Annie and whose parents had moved to the United States from Israel a few years before he was born.

Although Annie is deaf and her friends don't know how to sign...

Annie is getting better at reading lips and the kids find other ways to communicate.


	2. THE STORM

**NCIS:**

**GOING TO LIVE WITH, UNCLE TIM...**

**DISCLAIIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**This story picks up just a little over four years after the end of...  
The Disappearance Of, McGee.**

**Sarah and Annie are involved in a car accident...Annie seems to be okay, but what about, Sarah?**

**CHAPTER 2: THE STORM...**

**SEPTEMBER 22...**

**NCIS SQUADROOM...**

Gibbs looked up and gave a sad smile as 3 1/2 year old Megan McGee came running into the squad room.

Gibbs was reminded of how Kelly was at 3 1/2.

Not far behind Megan were 3-year-old twins...

Lucas Jethro DiNozzo and Jennifer Caitlin DiNozzo.

Abby had Ryan Alexander McGee who was just a little over six months in her arms. The kids and Abby had made it to NCIS just in time, because it started to storm pretty badly.

"Hey, Abs." Tim said as she made her way over to him and Megan climbed up to sit on him.

Jenny was sitting on her mother's (Ziva) lap and Lucas stood beside his father. (Tony)

"Abby, how did you get three kids just over three years old and 6 1/2 month old baby here with no trou..." Tony began. "Well, I carried Ryan. Megan, Lucas and Jenny walked in from the car." Abby said with a smile.

Ziva and Tim laughed; Gibbs looked up from the paperwork on his desk and just looked at the two families.

Wishing as he had been doing for years that Kelly and Shannon were still alive.

"Tony, it does not matter how she got them here. Thank you, Abby, for picking them up." Ziva said and Abby looked at Tim.

"I ran into Sarah as she was leaving to go get Annie from school. She said she would meet us back at her apartment for dinner." Abby said and Tim looked out the window, where it seemed the storm seemed to be getting worse. "I just hope she'll be able to make it to the school and back home okay." Tim said, because he had a bad feeling something was going to happen.

**ABOUT THE SAME TIME...**

**SARAH AND ANNIE IN THE CAR...**

Sarah looked over at Annie just taking her eyes off the road for a second to see what Annie was telling her.

The rain was starting to come down harder now and Sarah was having trouble seeing the road.

That's when it happened...

The car began to spin out of control.

There was a truck just behind Sarah's car and it came to a stop just after Sarah went off the road.

The driver got out and made his way down the muddy hill to get to the car and see if the people were okay. His wife in the mean time called for help.

When he reached the car, he was on the passenger's side and saw a little girl.

At first neither her nor the women... (Who he assumed was her mother)...in the drivers seat was awake. Then the girl began to stir and wake up.

At first, she looked confused, and then she signed something. He couldn't understand what she was trying to tell him.

He saw her look over at her mother and could see the tears in her eyes. She then reached into her mother's purse; she pulled out a card and handed it to him. He took it from her and read it.

He nodded that he understood she wanted him to call this person.

The emergency crew arrived. The man made his way back up the hill and after giving his statement to the police, made his way back to his truck. He was now soaked to the skin, but didn't care as long as the two made it.

"What's going on? Are they okay?" His wife asked standing in front of the truck and clearly as soaked as he was.

He knew she had been trying to see what was going on, but had not gotten to see much.

"The little girl and I'm thinking her mother were not awake when I got down there. The little one came around. She signed in sign language, but I couldn't understand. So then she pulled out this card and handed it to me." He told her already dialing the number.

"Special Agent, Timothy McGee...NCIS?" She read.


	3. Tim Finds Out About The Accident

**NCIS:**

**GOING TO LIVE WITH, UNCLE TIM...**

**DISCLAIIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**This story picks up just a little over four years after the end of...  
The Disappearance Of, McGee.**

**Sarah and Annie are involved in a car accident...Annie seems to be okay, but what about, Sarah?**

**CHAPTER 3: TIM FINDS OUT ABOUT THE ACCIDENT...**

**SEPTEMBER 22...**

**NCIS SQUAD ROOM...**

Tim, Abby, Ziva, Tony and Gibbs were waiting on the storm to let up a little before they left.

Megan was still on her father's lap when his desk phone rang...

"Agent McGee...yes, this is Timothy McGee...she handed you my card...were they okay? All right...thanks." Tim said hanging up and knew now why he had a bad feeling earlier.

"Timmy, what's wrong?" Abby asked, because everyone could tell whom the phone call was about.

"Sarah...Annie..." Was all he managed to say.

"What happened? Are they okay?" Abby asked sounding a little scared and worried.

Everyone's eyes even the kids looked at him.

"Daddy?" Megan asked looking up into Tim's face.

"Sarah and Annie...th...they went off the road. This guy was just behind them, his wife called for help and he made his way to Sarah's car. Annie gave him my card, but he said that when he got to the car...Sarah was not awake and still wasn't awake when they put her in the ambulance." Tim said, by this time Megan had gotten up and was standing between her parents.

After Tim grabbed his stuff, Megan took one of his hands and Abby put one of her arms through his, while she still carried Ryan.

Tim, Abby and Megan had just made it into the elevator and just before the doors could close...

Tony, Lucas, Ziva, Jenny and Gibbs slipped in and the door slid closed.

**THE HOSPITAL...**

On the way to the hospital, Tim had called his parents and told them about the accident. They said they would be there as soon as they could.

Getting to the hospital Tim got Megan and Abby got Ryan, then the four of them made their way into the hospital.

A few minutes Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, Lucas and Jenny found them.

Gibbs had said he would take Ryan and Megan to the waiting room, so Abby and Tim could go back to Annie.

Tim heard Megan ask Gibbs something, but never heard what Gibbs told her. It was clear that Megan had already picked up on the fact that something was wrong.

"She's been fighting us since she got here. We haven't been able to fully check her over." The nurse said as they walked into a room.

Annie was fighting a doctor and not letting the doctor get close. Tim walked over and put a hand on Annie's, she looked up.

'Where's mommy?' Annie signed.

'She's being taken care of by another doctor. What hurts?' Tim signed back.

Annie pointed to her head where a bruise was beginning to form.

'My head.' Annie signed.

'Do you hurt anywhere else?' Tim signed.

'All over.' Annie replied. 'Let the doctors make sure you're okay?' Tim signed and Annie reluctantly nodded.

The doctor checked Annie out and said she was amazed Annie had walked away with only a concussion. They also wanted to keep her overnight...just as a precaution.

Then it was just Tim, Abby and Annie.

'Where are Meg and Ryan?' Annie signed after the doctor left.

'In the waiting room with Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Lucas and Jenny.' Tim signed back.

After that, not a word was said, until walked into the room.

Katrina McGee was not with him. By the look on his face, something was wrong, though he was trying not to show it.

"Where's mom?" Tim asked.

"She's sitting just outside the door; she didn't want to upset Annie." William told his son.

"What do you mean?" Tim asked already knowing the answer.

"We need to talk in the hall." William told him.

"I'll be right back." Tim told Abby and followed his father out of Annie's sight.

'What's wrong?' Annie asked after getting Abby's attention.

"I'm not sure yet." Abby signed back, but then heard Katrina sobbing and heard William tell Tim some news.

Katrina and William had already found out about Sarah...


	4. It Can't Be True

**NCIS:**

**GOING TO LIVE WITH, UNCLE TIM...**

**DISCLAIIMER: NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**This story picks up just a little over four years after the end of...  
The Disappearance Of, McGee.**

**Sarah and Annie are involved in a car accident...Annie seems to be okay, but what about, Sarah?**

**CHAPTER 4: IT CAN'T BE TRUE...**

**JUST OUTSIDE ANNIE'S HOSPITAL ROOM...**

Tim couldn't believe it and did know how he was going to tell Annie. Her father had been murdered a little over four years ago and now her mother was had died on the operating table.

The doctors had done everything they could, but Sarah died...it couldn't be true.

After a few minutes, Tim and his parents were about to go back into Annie's room.

When Tim saw Gibbs walking toward him with a couple and stopped.

His parents turned around.

Finally, Gibbs reached them.

"I'm Marine Gunnery Sergeant, Devin Walker and this is my wife, Alula. We saw the crash and I called..." Devin began. "I'm glad you did call." Tim told him. "How are they?" Alula asked. "Sarah...didn't make it and my niece, Annie just had a concussion." Tim told the couple and they stood speechless. "Th-thank you for helping." Katrina told the couple.

"Tony and Ziva have taken all of the kids' home with them, because they were getting restless." Gibbs told Tim.

After another minute Tim talking, Gibbs and the couple and his parents walked into the room.

**INSIDE ANNIE'S ROOM...**

Annie looked up and you could see by the look in her face she knew...

Something was wrong and it was about her mother.

'Where's mommy?' Annie signed.

No one knew how to tell her that her mother was dead and in just a little four years, she had lost both of her parents.

Annie looked around when no one answered, she began to shake her head no and tears started to fall from her eyes.

'Dead? Like my daddy?' Annie signed and Tim almost couldn't tell her, but gave a nod.

Annie broke down and cried harder, Abby stepped to the side as Katrina made her way over to her granddaughter and just held her.

Katrina, William and Annie cried. Tears began to fall down Tim's face and he knew that never again...

Would he be able to talk to her or anything...His little sister, Sarah McGee was dead. Leaving behind eight-year-old Annie.

It seemed impossible that, in just a little over four years...

Annie had lost both of her parents.

He felt arms slip around his waist and knew it was Abby he turned to her then hugged her back.

Through his tears he could barley see, but knew Abby was crying too.

For a long time Tim watched as his father stood next to his mother and his mother was still holding Annie.

Tim's legs felt ready to give out and it was still sinking in...Sarah couldn't be dead.

'A little over four years ago, she had been in hiding and had to be again. Someone had kidnapped her again.'

Tim wanted to believe that, but knew it wasn't true this time...

This time she was really dead.


	5. Sarah's Funeral

**NCIS:**

**GOING TO LIVE WITH, UNCLE TIM...**

**DISCLAIIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**This story picks up just a little over four years after the end of...  
The Disappearance Of, McGee.**

**Sarah and Annie are involved in a car accident...Annie seems to be okay, but what about, Sarah?**

**CHAPTER 5: SARAH'S FUNERAL...**

**A FEW DAYS LATER...**

**SARAH'S FUNERAL...**

Abby stood beside Tim and just gave him a one-arm hug, because she had Ryan in the other arm. Tim had one arm around Abby and stood there still unable to believe it.

In front of Abby and Tim stood 3 1/2 year old, Megan.

The other day Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Tim and Abby had explained to Megan, Lucas and Jenny that Sarah was gone.

The three kids had asked question after question. Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Tim and Abby had answered the best they could.

While the questions were being answered, Annie had gone off to the room that for now she shared with her cousin, Megan.

Abby had left everyone in the living room and gone to check on her. Annie was on the bed that had been set up in Megan's room and crying, something she had not been able to stop since she found out about her mother.

Annie had begun waking up almost every night with nightmares and was once again seeing a doctor, the same one she had seen after the death of her father.

Annie was standing beside Tim, just in front of her grandparents...Katrina and William McGee.

Ziva and Tony stood just on the other side of Annie, with Lucas and Jenny in front of them. Gibbs was on Abby's other side (Abby stood in between Gibbs and Tim.) Ducky, Jimmy and Breena Palmer on the other side of Gibbs.

It was not hard to believe how many people had shown up at Sarah's funeral from NCIS. In the few years she worked at NCIS, she had made many friends.

Not a word was heard through the service by the graveside and then it ended, almost everyone left.

Except, Tim, Abby with Ryan in her arms, Megan, Annie and Tim's parents.

After a few minutes, Annie asked if she could have a few minutes alone at her mother's grave.

So Tim, Abby, Megan and her grandparents walked a short distance away.

Tim's parents holding each other crying for the loss of their daughter, as Abby held Tim in a hug she knew he needed.

Ryan in Abby's arms and Megan in Tim's...it was a family hug.

Finally Annie came over still crying and signed she was ready to go.

It had been a long day for them all and it was now just after four in the afternoon.

**TIM AND ABBY'S APARTMENT...**

Tim watched as his niece walked slowly down the hall with her head down, making her way to her and Megan's room.

He was unsure what to do; Abby was taking a sleeping Ryan to his room.

Finally, Tim sat down on the couch and Megan climbed up to sit on him. She threw her little arms around her daddy and then Tim spotted Abby coming back down the hall.

"Annie's asleep and it looks like the other two decided to join her." Abby said and Tim looked at Megan. "Abby, I'm g..." Tim began.

"I know, Tim. We'll make it through this...we always do." Abby said as she sat down and leaned against him.

He put one arm around her and one arm around their sleeping daughter.

In a little bit they would take Megan and put her to bed to finish her nap.

For now, everything seemed peaceful.

He knew that wouldn't last long and it was going to be a long time before anything was right again or months before they were all happy again.


	6. After The Funeral

**NCIS:**

**GOING TO LIVE WITH, UNCLE TIM...**

**DISCLAIIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**This story picks up just a little over four years after the end of...  
The Disappearance Of, McGee.**

**Sarah and Annie are involved in a car accident...Annie seems to be okay, but what about, Sarah?**

**CHAPTER 6: AFTER THE FUNERAL...**

**TIM AND ABBY'S APARTMENT...**

**A LITTLE OVER TWO HOURS LATER...**

**18:45 (6: 45 PM)...**

In the end, Abby and Tim had fallen asleep; Tim still had one arm around Megan and the other around Abby.

Tim was the first to wake up and looked at the clock.

They had all fallen asleep two and a half hour's ago.

Tim looked to his side where Abby was still asleep and then felt Megan move. Megan then opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Abbs, I know you're comfortable, but we have to get up." Tim said as Megan got off his lap and took off running down the hall toward her room.

"I don't even remember falling asleep." Abby said standing up and stretching.

"I guess we were all more tired then we thought. A lot has happened in the last few days." Tim said and Abby could hear the pain in his voice.

"I know, Tim." Abby said as she put her arms around him again.

"Annie lost her father a little over four years ago and now..." Tim could not go on.

"All we can do is be there and make sure Annie knows that we're here for her." Abby said as he looked into her face

"I'm just glad that I got you back and that we are a family now." Tim told her.

"Me too. I just never thought my life would turn out this way, but I couldn't be any happier." Abby said as he leaned down and gave her a kiss that was cut short by Ryan crying and a yell from Megan.

"Daddy! Door won't open!" Megan yelled coming back into the living room.

"Looks like someone wants his mommy." Tim told her.

Tim followed Megan down the hall, Abby continued past them to go get Ryan. Coming out of Ryan's room after changing his diaper, Tim started to head down the hall.

"Daddy, going to..." Megan began.

"Why don't we just give Annie a little time to herself? She hasn't really had any since all this has happened." Abby suggested.

They knew it would not do any good to knock, because of course Annie being deaf...she would not hear them.

So Abby with Ryan, Megan and Tim started to head to the kitchen when there was knock at the door.

Tim opened it and was not surprised to see who it was...

Tony, Lucas, Jenny, Ziva, Gibbs and Ducky.

Tony had his hands full with four pizzas.

"I thought you might not feel like cooking tonight." Tony told him.

"Thanks, Tony. Let's just put them on the kitchen table." Tim said as he stepped back to let everyone in and then headed for the kitchen.

"How is young, Annabelle?" Ducky asked concerned.

"Right now she's locked herself in the bedroom. Abby suggested we give her a little time to herself, she's been around at least one person since all this happened." Tim said.

"So tragic to lose so much in such a short time as young Annabelle has." Ducky said sadly.

"I know, Duck. She still has all of us and we'll all be there for her." Gibbs said.

"How are you holding up, Timothy?" Ducky asked.

"I-I'm not sure. I just lost my sister and Annie hasn't really said anything since she found out about her mother being dead." Tim confessed.

"We know probie. She may not have been related to the rest of us by blood, but she was our sister too." Tony said as they made their way to the kitchen.

Tony set the pizzas on the table and the kids climbed up into chairs.

"What about, Annie?" Megan asked before she started to eat.

"We'll save her some pizza for later." Tim told his daughter.

Lucas sat at one end of the table, Megan on the left side and Jenny sat at the other end of the table, while Ryan was put in his high chair.

The adults stood around the kitchen just talking, Gibbs was the first to see Annie poke her head around the corner.

Annie, whose eyes were red and puffy from crying, came walking into the kitchen.

'Hi, Annie, how do you feel?' Gibbs signed and this got everyone else's attention.

'I miss my mommy.' Annie signed back.

'I know we all do. Do you want to eat something? We have pizza.' Tim told her.

Annie found a seat on the other side of Jenny. Tim sat a plate in front of her with a piece of pizza on it.

Annie took the piece of pizza and barley ate any of it, before pushing the plate away. She continued to stare at the table not looking at anyone.

"Have you scheduled the appointment with the doctor yet?" Gibbs asked; referring to the same doctor Annie had seen just after losing her father a few years ago. "Yeah, tomorrow at ten thirty." Tim said looking over at Annie.

"Lucas, quit tossing your food." Ziva said, because Lucas had started throwing bits of his pizza first at Jenny and then Megan.

Tony muttered something and Ziva turned to face him, it looked like Tony was trying to hide a smile.

"You have been teaching him to toss his food at the table haven't you?" Ziva asked Tony.

"No, I haven't been teaching Luc to throw food..." Tony told her.

"You did use to throw food across the squad room Tony." Tim said.

"Yeah, but I didn't teach Luc to do that. It's just a part of being a DiNo..." Tony began.

"Jenny is a DiNozzo to and she does not decide to throw food at others." Ziva pointed out.

"That's because Luc is a DiNozzo boy and Jenny must take after her beautiful mother." Tony said as he stepped closer to Ziva.

Then putting his arms around her, he kissed her. Until the each received a smack to the back of the head and broke apart.

"Kids in the room." Gibbs said with a nod at the four kids at the table. "Yeah, get a room next time!" Abby told Tony and Ziva.

"Like you and Probie have at NCIS? As in the reason he's always down in your lab?" Tony asked and Tim turned a little red, as Gibbs hand connected with the back of Tony's head again.

"Why would we need to get a room?" Ziva asked.

"She' means if we're going to..." Tony began.

"Watch it, DiNozzo. I already told you kids in the room." Gibbs told him.

"I wasn't going to say anything like that in front of them. I'll tell you later." Tony promised, giving Ziva a kiss on the lips.

A few minutes later, everyone was done eating. Ziva and Abby started to clean up.

"Tim, could you take care of Ryan?" Abby asked.

"Sure, Abs. " Tim said as he cleaned Ryan up.

Then after getting the baby out of the high chair, Tim followed Tony, Gibbs and Ducky (Who was starting in on one of his long stories) into the living room.

Annie walked down the hall toward the bedroom just behind Megan, Lucas and Jenny.

**THE LIVING ROOM...**

"Hey, probie, who knew five years ago that any of this was going to happen? Ziva and I getting married. You and Abby getting back together...first comes love, and then comes mar..." Tony started to sing.

"I thought after Abby and I broke up, we would never get back together. I'm glad Abby decided to give me and her another chance. Now I have Abby, Megan and Ryan. Annie has come to live with us. I never imagined any of this would happen or that. I would lose my sister." Tim said looking toward the kitchen, then down at Ryan.

"I know how Annie feels losing her mother." Tony said sadly and they all looked at him.

"How..." Ziva began.

"I lost my mom when I was eight years old, remember?" Tony replied; a sadness in his voice.

"That's right, Anthony, I remember you saying that before." Ducky said.

"I'll need a little help, because I'm still working on the sign language...I could talk to her sometime if you want me to." Tony said not sounding like himself.

"Thanks, Tony, that would be great. It was bad enough when Annie lost her dad, but now her mom to." Tim said sadly.

"Yes, Timothy, but you and your family have a lot of people to help you with this." Ducky told him.


	7. The DiNozzo's Stay The Night

**NCIS:**

**GOING TO LIVE WITH, UNCLE TIM...**

**DISCLAIIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**This story picks up just a little over four years after the end of...  
The Disappearance Of, McGee.**

**Sarah and Annie are involved in a car accident...Annie seems to be okay, but what about, Sarah?**

**CHAPTER 7: THE DINOZZO'S STAY THE NIGHT...**

**TIM AND ABBY'S APARTMENT...**

**ABBY AND ZIVA...**

**THE KITCHEN...**

"...taking it the worst, because Sarah was her mother. Tim is taking it just as hard, because she was his little sister and Meg is still trying to understand. It's been hard on us all." Abby said as she and Ziva finished the dishes.

"I thought of Sarah as a younger sister and now it seems I have lost two sisters. My sister, Tali was killed years before I came to live here." Ziva said, with a look of sadness she always had when she thought of her sister.

"How did you deal with losing your sister?" Abby asked.

"What could I do? I felt like I had lost my best friend, but I refused to let my grief get in my way and drove into whatever assignment I was on." Ziva told her and Abby gave a small smile.

"Dove, Ziva, not drove. I don't think that would work for, Tim. How are you, Tony, Lucas and Jenny dealing with it?" Abby asked.

"Jenny and Lucas are three years old, so it is sometimes hard to tell with them. Jenny has been quiet and doesn't talk about it. Tony and Lucas are so much alike...jokes and pranks." Ziva replied not mentioning how she was taking it.

Abby and Ziva sat down at the table.

"I wish things could have turned out different for Annie and that she had both of her parents. If someone had told me when I first met, Tim that I would one day we would be married, have two kids and be raising Sarah's daughter. I would have told them they escaped a mental hospital… Don't get me wrong, it's not that I'm not happy about Tim and I getting back together, because I am. It's just..." Abby began.

"I know what you mean. If someone would have told me I would marry a juvenile in a mans body, I think I would have told them to jump off a tower." Ziva told her.

"Bridge, Ziva. It's jump off a bridge. If you would have done that we never would have gotten married nor have two great kids." Comes Tony's voice, Abby and Ziva looked at the doorway to see Gibbs, Ducky, Tony and Tim who held a happy Ryan in his arms.

"Listening in on a..." Abby began as Tim came over to stand beside her and she took their son from him.

"It was Tony's idea." Tim told her.

"Really? Because you don't usually go along with Tony's ideas." Abby said.

"He does sometimes." Tony said as Tim kissed Abby.

"Get a room!" Tony joked repeating what Abby had said earlier.

"It's their apartment, DiNozzo and the kids are n..." Gibbs began as Abby and Tim broke the kiss.

"Actually there is a child pre..." Tony began as Tim and Abby looked at him.

"Yeah, and he's talking." Ziva replied.

"I was referring to Ryan." Tim said standing beside Ziva.

"Has anyone notice there hasn't been a sound from Meg and Annie's room for at least half an hour?" Abby asked and then it dawned on them.

"I think it is time we check on them." Ziva said and hoped Lucas wasn't planning anything.

"I think I'm going to go ahead and head home." Gibbs said looking at the time.

"Yes, I believe you are correct, Jethro and I to need to go." Ducky said.

Everyone said good-bye to Ducky and Gibbs, and then Tony, Ziva, Abby with Ryan and Tim went to check on the kids.

Looking in the room Annie was sound asleep on her bed. Meg, Jenny and Lucas were all on Megan's bed asleep.

Ryan was the only one of the kids awake, but he was fighting it.

Looking at the clock it was 20:45, no one had known that the time had gone by so fast.

"I don't think the kids will be moved tonight. Because once Lucas and Jenny fall asleep it's hard to make them move." Tony said. "How about a slumber party?" Abby suggested.

"Abbs..." Tim began.

"What? The couch has a fold up bed and there is room for everyone." Abby said and after a few minutes, everyone agreed.

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER...**

**TIM AND ABBY...**

Abby laid beside Tim her head on his shoulder and his arm around her.

"I can't believe everything that's happened in the last few years. Sarah disappearing; finding Annie and then Sarah, us getting back together; us getting married and now having two kids. Now when just everything seems to have fallen into place...

I lose my sister." Tim said and Abby propped herself up on her elbow, putting a hand on the side of his face.

"I know how close you and Sarah were. Just don't forget you're not alone in this and Annie isn't alone in this either. You, Annie and your parents are not the only ones who miss her. Everyone on Team Gibbs thought of her as a sister, granddaughter and even though she had your parents...Gibbs thought of her as a daughter. As long as everyone remembers, Sarah...she won't be forgotten." Abby told him and Tim looked at her. "

"Thanks, Abbs." Tim told her and leaned over to give her a kiss.

A few minutes later, they fell asleep.


	8. A Talk And Cheering Up Annie

**NCIS:**

**GOING TO LIVE WITH, UNCLE TIM...**

**DISCLAIIMER:**

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**This story picks up just a little over four years after the end of...  
The Disappearance Of, McGee.**

**Sarah and Annie are involved in a car accident...Annie seems to be okay, but what about, Sarah?**

**CHAPTER 8: A TALK & CHEERING UP, ANNIE...**

**TIM AND ABBY'S BEDROOM...**

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

Abby was the first one awake and looked at Tim.

Deciding to let him sleep a little longer, she got up and went to see if the kids were up.

**RYAN'S ROOM...**

When she looked in Ryan's room, Ziva was changing his diaper and getting him dressed.

"Morning, Tony and I woke up a couple of hours ago. We thought you might want to sleep on." Ziva told him as she finished, then gave Abby a now happy Ryan.

"Its sleep in, Ziva. Thanks, Tim was still asleep when I left the room. Where's Tony?" Abby asked.

"Trying to talk to Annie. Meg, Lucas and Jenny are already eating breakfast." Ziva said as they walked into the room next door.

**MEGAN AND ANNIE'S ROOM...**

Tony looked up after seeing Annie look over at the door.

"Morning. I was trying to tell Annie about when I lost my mom." Tony told them from where he sat on Meg's bed.

"Want some help?" Abby asked sitting down next to Annie.

"Yeah, I know she can lip read and understand what I'm saying, but when she tries to tell me something...I can't understand." Tony said.

'Tony, lost his mom when he was you're age.' Abby told Annie.

'He told me...it's not the same though.' Annie replied.

'Because you've lost you're mom and dad in the last few years?' Abby guessed and Annie nodded.

'Yes, he still had his dad.' Annie replied and Abby didn't know how to explain about how Tony's dad was.

'I know what it's like to lose both of your parents. My parents died in a car crash. So I do know what it's like. It's hard, but I promise things will get better.' Abby promised her.

'When? Whenever I fall asleep I see my daddy dead and then remember what happened to mom.' Annie told her.

'It will take time, but eventually it will get a little better. You lost your mom, but Uncle Tim lost a sister and his parents lost a daughter. Just think of all the family you have to help you. You're not alone, okay?' Abby asked and Annie nodded again.

'Okay.' Annie said with a small smile, the first one in days since Sarah died.

"What's going on?" Tim asked from the doorway and you could tell he just woke up.

"Tony told Annie about losing his mom and I was telling her about losing my parents. I reminded her she's not alone in this." Abby told him.

'Do you feel any better?' Tim asked Annie.

'A little, I guess.' Annie said and getting up left the room, heading for the kitchen.

"McGee, I know what it's like to lose a sister. My sister, Tali, a long time ago. So..." Ziva began.

"Thanks, Ziva." Tim told her and the four adults headed for the kitchen.

The sound of the kids laughing and like trouble being caused.

**THE KITCHEN...**

Sure enough...

"Lucas Jethro DiNozzo!" Ziva yelled. "Jennifer Caitlin DiNozzo!" Tony yelled at the same time. "Megan Nicole McGee!" Abby yelled.

The pieces of toast stopped flying across the table and the three kids looked over with guilty faces.

The only one who had not joined in was Annie, who was looking at the three year olds...

It seemed she had been laughing with them.

"Who started it?" Ziva asked and had a feeling that it was Lucas.

It wouldn't be the first time, because it was something Lucas often got in trouble for.

Megan and Jenny pointed at Lucas, the same time Lucas pointed at Megan and Jenny.

"Hey, it looks like they found a way to cheer Annie up." Tim muttered.

"Yes, but that is no excuse. Because we will be the ones..." Abby began.

"Lucas, we have gone through this..." Ziva began.

"We had to do something, mommy. Meg said Annie needed to be happy again." Lucas said.

"There are other ways to cheer someone up, that does not get so messy." Ziva told him.

"Sorry." Megan, Jenny and Lucas said at the same time.

After a few minutes, the kitchen was cleaned up.

Then Tony, Ziva, Jenny and Lucas decided it was time to go.

Tony and Ziva would drop the kids off at daycare, and then they would head to work.

First, though the family had to go home and get ready for the day, by this time they were already running late. Because an alarm was never set.

Tim and Abby had been taken a couple of days off, to be with Annie since she had just lost Sarah.

**TIM AND ABBY'S BEDROOM...**

"I hope Gibbs doesn't kill them for being late." Tim commented as him and Abby got dressed.

"Me too, but I think he would consider Jenny and Lucas losing their parents before he did." Abby replied.

Annie was getting dressed as well and said she would help Megan if she needed it.

In a couple of hours, Tim and Abby would take Annie to her doctor's appointment.

Tim would wait at the doctor's office for Annie, while Abby took Megan and Ryan to the park to play since it was a warm enough day.

It would probably be among one of the last few nice days of the year. Then just before the appointment ended, Abby would come back.

**THE LIVING ROOM...**

**A FEW HOURS LATER...**

When Tim and Abby walked into the living room, Megan and Annie looked up for only a second, before returning their attention to their dolls.

It was the first time in a couple of days they had seen Annie play or look a little happier and Ryan was in his playpen.

Ryan looked over at his parents and smiled.

(Megan had inherited Tim's smile and Ryan had inherited his mother's smile.)

"It looks like you were right, Abbs. Things will get better." Tim said looking at her as she wrapped her arms around him.

"What? I don't think I heard that?" Abby joked and Tim smiled.

"You were right." Tim repeated.

"I know I always am." Abby smiled back.

"The one thing you never imagined and the one thing I dreamed of since I met you...

It looks like we're finally found our way together and now we're home." Tim said.

"Yeah, at least we didn't have to click our heels three times and say there's no place like home." Abby said quoting The Wizard of OZ and Tim groaned.

"Abby, don't starting quoting movies like DiNozzo. We don't have to deal with him for a week." Tim said and she just gave him a quick kiss.

"I know, but it's true, Timmy. You won't have to deal with him picking on you at work...that won't stop him from coming to see us." Abby reminded him.

Tim looked at his family...

His niece...  
His daughter...  
His son and as hard as it was to believe...Abby, as his wife.

The thing he had wanted for so long had finally happened.

Abby was thinking almost the same thing and she wondered...

'How could she have thought she never wanted this? Why did she think she never wanted to get married or have kids?'

She knew the answers though:

She hadn't been ready at the time she said that and then things some how changed.

Things would get better and they would never forget, Sarah.

They would move on though and be happy again.

The fact was already turning out to be true...


	9. How Things Turned Out Epilogue

**NCIS:**

**GOING TO LIVE WITH, UNCLE TIM...**

**DISCLAIIMER: **

**NCIS and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY:**

**This story picks up just a little over four years after the end of...  
The Disappearance Of, McGee.**

**Sarah and Annie are involved in a car accident...Annie seems to be okay, but what about, Sarah?**

**CHAPTER 9: ONE YEAR LATER...**

**SARAH'S GRAVE...**

**ONE YEAR LATER...**

Nine-year-old Annie was the first to reach her mother's grave.

Her Uncle Tim...  
Aunt Abby...  
Her cousins, Megan, (Now four and a half years old) and Ryan, (Who is now 1 1/2)...  
Her grandma McGee and Grandpa McGee.

No one could believe that how fast the last year had gone by, for a few minutes the family just stood there in silence.

No one seemed to know what to say and they all seemed to be remembering, Sarah.

It was September 24th and kind of cold.

Annie was continuing to see her doctor and the nightmares were stopping, replaced by happier dreams of her mother.

One dream she had was of her, her mother and her father and if they had not died. How she imagined life would have been like.

She also dreamed of her father, though she didn't really remember him. She had seen plenty of pictures and heard stories from her mother about him.

Not long after her father's death and her mother had been found. Annie had met her father's parents who told her stories about him.

So now, she heard stories about both of her parents.

Years ago, just after Annie and her mother moved into the apartment building that had been her Aunt Abby and Uncle Tim's. Her mother pulled out a photo album that had been hidden.

It had been hidden to keep her and her mother safe, because of someone being after her mother. (Sarah.)

The photo album held pictures of Annie as a newborn, her mother holding her, pictures of her father holding her and a lot of other memories of her family, before her father had been killed.

Tonight Uncle Tim, Aunt Abby, her cousins, her mother's parents and even her father's parents would be getting together with...

Ducky...

Breena and Jimmy Palmer (Who in just four months would be having a baby. Though they had decided not to find out if it was a boy or girl.)...

Tony, Ziva, Lucas and Jenny (who had turned four toward the beginning of next year)

They would all be meeting at Gibbs house. Annie was happy that though she had lost her mom and dad she still had her HUGE family.

Even though when Ryan was born and Annie came to live with them, they had all moved into a four-bedroom house. Ryan, Megan and Annie each had their own rooms. Then the master bedroom.

Annie every day at school saw Cassie, Calvin and Ethan. Ethan, Cassie and Calvin had started to pick up on the sign language, which made it easier to communicate.

She also had other friends at school.

Aunt Abby had been right when she had promised things would get better.

Lucas was really his father's son and acted just like him a lot of the time.

Jenny had once again started to become outgoing, as she had been before Sarah had died. However, she never played pranks or acted like her father and twin brother.

Her Cousin Megan was kind of quiet when she first met someone, but then once she got to know them...she would become just as outgoing as her mother.

Her Cousin Ryan's personality was beginning to form and he too was beginning to take after both his parents.

Megan, Lucas and Jenny were inseparable. Annie loved to hang out with them as well and instead of the three musketeers, there were five.

Because after all Annie, Megan, Lucas and Jenny, always had Ryan with them.

For now, Ryan was the youngest of the family until baby Palmer would arrive.

**THE END**


End file.
